callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Soviet Armed Forces/Black Ops
In Game ''Call of Duty: World at War The 3rd Shock Army is featured prominently in ''Call of Duty: World at War, with the notable members being Dimitri Petrenko, Viktor Reznov and Chernov. Similarly to Call of Duty, the soldiers from this division capture the Reichstag and rose the Soviet flag over Berlin. The Zombies character Nikolai Belinski was also in the Soviet 3rd Shock Army. Multiplayer Maps Asylum.jpg|Asylum Breach.jpg|Breach Corrosionscreenshot.jpg|Corrosion Dome.jpg|Dome Downfall MP.jpg|Downfall Nightfire.jpg|Nightfire Outskirts.jpg|Upheaval Revolution.jpg|Revolution Roundhouse.jpg|Roundhouse Seelow.jpg|Seelow Station.jpg|Station Upheaval.jpg|Upheaval ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' The Soviet Armed Forces appears in the flashback mission "Project Nova". The player gets to play as Viktor Reznov along with Dimitri Petrenko, General Nikita Dragovich and Colonel Lev Kravchenko in the Red Army. The player takes part in an attempt to capture the German defector Friedrich Steiner for the blueprints and development of Nova-6 nerve gas. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Soviet Armed Forces appear in the 1980s story arc in the level "Old Wounds", set during the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan. They fight against Afghan Mujahideen rebels as well as Chinese and American advisors Tian Zhao, Jason Hudson, Frank Woods, and Alex Mason. In 1986, they attempt to take control of the Mujahideen base of Khost, but are repelled with aid from the foreign advisors. It is also in this battle that Kravchenko is killed by either Mason or Woods after interrogation. Known Members Prominent Members *Viktor Reznov (K.I.A.) *Dimitri Petrenko (K.I.A.) *Chernov (K.I.A.) *Nikita Dragovich (K.I.A.) *Lev Kravchenko (K.I.A.) *Markhov Supporting Members *Daletski (K.I.A.) *Arseni (K.I.A.) *Vikharev (K.I.A.) *Nevski *Belov (K.I.A.) *Tvelin (K.I.A.) *Yared (K.I.A.) Arms and Equipment Submachine guns *PPSh-41 (WWII) *AK-74u (1986) Rifles *Mosin-Nagant (WWII) *SVT-40 (WWII) *AK-47 (1986) Sidearms *TT-33 (WWII) *Makarov (1986) Shotguns *Double-Barreled Shotgun (WWII) Machine Guns *DP-28 (WWII) *M1919 Browning (mounted on T-34 tank, WWII) *RPD (1986) Sniper Rifles *PTRS-41 (WWII) *Scoped Mosin-Nagant (WWII) *Dragunov (1986) Anti-Armor *M9A1 Bazooka *Panzerschreck *Mortar Grenades *RGD-33 *Molotov Cocktail Quotes ''Call of Duty: World at War * "To your last breath...FIGHT!!!" - Near the end of a match * "You were on the wrong side." - A soldier after killing a German * "This is the end for you!" - A soldier after killing a German * "With our combined strength, victory WILL be ours!" - Start of Team Deathmatch * "Slaughter ALL who stand in our way!" - Start of Team Deathmatch. * "Show courage, show strength, show pride...but show no mercy!" - Cmsr. Markhov * "They come for our blood, but DROWN in their own!" - After victory in multiplayer * "We have laid waste, to all who stood before us!" - After victory in multiplayer * "Fight...maim...kill...until there is no one left!" - Start of Free-For-All match * "YOU'RE WORTH NOTHING" - Soldier killing a German. * "They have released the dogs!" - When the German team releases dogs in multiplayer * "Unleash the dogs!" - When the Red Army release the dogs in multiplayer * "Though bathed in blood, we have achieved nothing." - Russian tie. * "Fight to your last breath, comrade!" - Said to the last person standing in a Search and Destroy match. * "All must stand as one!" - Start of a match in war mode in multiplayer * "Fight to the last drop of blood, never surrender!" - Near the end of the match * "You are nothing! To me..." - Solidier killing a German * "Burn in hell" - Soldier killing German * "Die you animal!" - Soldier killing German * "I will break your will!" - Soldier killing German Gallery Call of Duty: World at War Reznov in a fountain WaW.jpg|Sgt. Reznov in the fountain in Stalingrad. Soviet-German POW execution WaW.jpg|Russian soldiers about to execute a German prisoner. Soviets attacking Reichstag WaW.jpg|The Fall of Berlin. Yuri Danilov.png|A Russian with a M1897 Trench Gun in multiplayer. Dimitri Ruskov with an SMG.png|Another Russian soldier in multiplayer. Red Army soldiers Eviction WAW.png|A Red Army soldier executes a German POW. PTRS-41 Soviet Armed Forces World at War.jpg|A Red Army sniper holds a PTRS-41 in multiplayer. Red Army control point.png|A Red Army control point. Russian character models WaW.PNG|Character models. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops Red Army Blops.jpg|General Dragovich with his troops. PPSh-41 3rd person BO.jpg|Red Army soldiers. Soviet 8.JPG|A Red Army soldier fighting against a German soldier. Soviet Mortar Team Project Nova BO.png|Two Red Army soldiers using a Mortar. Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' Soviet Soldiers in Afghanistan BOII.png|Soviets charging down a valley in Afghanistan, 1986 Soviet Soldier Old Wunds BOII.png|Soviet soldier fighting the Mujaheddin Soviet Soldier BOII.png|Soviet Army Soldier in Afghanistan. Soviet Soldier 2 BOII.png Soviet Soldier 3 BOII.png Soviet Soldier 4 BOII.png Soviet Soldier 5 BOII.png Unknown Soviet Tank BOII.png|Soviet tank Unknown Soviet Tank.png|Kravchenko's large tank